A conventional faucet, such as a two handle faucet, contains a body, a decorative cover, an outlet member, two valve assemblies, and two handle mounts. The body is formed in a H shape and includes two inlet seats disposed on two sides thereof, at least one outlet connector mounted on a middle section thereof, a cold-water support and a hot-water support extending outwardly from a bottom end thereof and screwing with two screwing elements via a basin, thus fixing the body on the basin. The decorative cover is covered on the basin so that the body is hidden between the decorative cover and the basin, and the body includes two first orifices defined on the two sides thereof and a second orifice formed on a middle section thereof opposite to the two inlet seats and the outlet connector. The outlet member is joined with the outlet connector of the body and flows water therefrom. The two valve assemblies are fixed on the inlet seats of the body. The two handle mounts are disposed on and rotate the two valve assemblies, thus controlling a water supply.
A conventional quick assembly structure of the faucet handle base is disclosed in TW Utility Model No. M271998 and M472141 and contains a handle mount through which a screw is inserted to screw and contact with a valve assembly, such that the handle mount is fixed on the valve assembly. However, the handle mount has a hole defined thereon to cause poor appearance even though a plug is inserted into the hole.
In addition, in operation, a plug and the screw are unscrewed by a tool to remove the handle mount. The screw is inserted through the handle mount and the valve assembly by ways of the tool, and the plug is retained into the hole, thus causing troublesome operation by using the tool. To insert the plug into the hole smoothly, it is made of plastic material. But the handle mount is made of metal material to have inconsistent appearance. Furthermore, water will leak from the hole to rust the screw.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.